Luminous Silver Heels
by DarkShyDreamerGirl22
Summary: Jill Valentine has been trying to gain the attention of her Captain, who won't ever think twice of glancing in her direction…..that is until she purchases a pair of silver heels….it will spark a change for her.


**Luminous Silver Heels**

**Plot: Jill Valentine has been trying to gain the attention of her Captain, who won't ever think twice of glancing in her direction…..that is until she purchases a pair of silver heels….it will spark a change for her.**

_**Tuesday**_

Jill Valentine rose from her bed, stretched her arms out wide and let out a small yawn. She had just finished another hard day at the R.P.D. completing file after file of documents which Chris had completely forgotten to sort out. It had caused Captain Albert Wesker to grow furious with him once again for the fourth time, which could explain to Jill, why Chris had spent almost three hours in that gloomy, cold office, receiving harsh lectures as usual yesterday afternoon. Jill recalled that moment when she walked in a slow, terrified pace towards the closed, brown wooden door; she heard the slamming of a fist on a hard wooden surface, which she assumed was his desk. She knew that he was mad. She felt herself shaking and wondering if this was the right moment, to tell him how she felt. She was nervous and afraid because of two things: One she believed that she would be rejected and the rest of guys would probably laugh at her for having a silly crush on her boss...older boss that is and the other would be that she had the urge not to tell him anything and try to ignore her growing affections for him. It had caused her to have a small headache and her heart was pounding slowly….she had to decide now or otherwise she will be depressed overall…probably forever….she had to be brave no matter what…..

Once Jill had stepped closer enough to the door to her Captain's office, she pressed her ear against it, listening into their conversation. She knew that it was wrong to be listening but even when she was in her office with the door closed, she could hear her Captain's voice, loud and intimidating.

"Redfield! Did I not tell you to stay back and complete those papers?" Jill heard Captain Wesker ask harshly to Chris.

"Captain, I told you it was important that I leave early, I did ask for your consent, didn't you remember?" asked Chris in that same harsh tone.

"Do you think that going on a date, was important to you?" Wesker countered back "And I firmly do recall telling you no"

"Come on Captain, give me a break!" said Chris, Jill heard him pull slightly back in his chair and give out a sigh of boredom.

"You've had too much of that lately, Chris! You are seriously slacking off on the job, that your attitude is irritating me…..I wouldn't care if you choose to resign now!" Wesker threatened

"I can't believe I am hearing this…..your pathetic threat of firing me, captain, how absolutely lame of you" said Chris

"ENOUGH! I will not have you speaking to me like this, Chris, you are this close on being fired, consider yourself warned for the third time but if you mess things up, then I will have no choice but to have you out immediately" said Wesker

"You don't scare me, you know…" said Chris, continuing to look bored

"Not yet….but you will…..when you have no job…I wonder how you will be able to support yourself…hmmm I suppose taking a male stripper position would be the only thing that you will be ever good enough for" said Wesker

Jill had a feeling that Wesker was smiling in a way that told a person to be cautious of their words and actions, if they don't watch it, and then they should be prepared for the consequences.

"Oh that's going too far, Captain!" said Chris, Jill had heard him rise from the chair, from the way it made a slight dragging sound. "I have been here for almost three years, I have always done my job well, everyone in the R.P.D. knows that, everything here was good….until you came along".

"Well then, I suggest you carry on doing that, if I were you I wouldn't dare to taint that good reputation, you are so highly proud of….at the moment, it is very poor…total dissatisfaction" said Wesker

"Fine….whatever…." said Chris, sighing then Jill heard him mutter "You fucking bastard" but she knew that Wesker would able to hear that and so he said

"Oh and kindly do watch the tone, Chris, people will upon you as a foul mouthing scum not as a professional officer" said Wesker

"Is there anything else you have to say, Captain?" asked Chris, irritated that he had lost the upper hand in this conversation.

"No, but you will hear from me again…..if I hear of any mishaps coming from you that is…..I do believe now that we have a visitor…" said Wesker

Suddenly Jill backed away from the door, wanting to run because Wesker knew that someone had listened in on their argument. She still had a few seconds to turn around and head straight back to her office….but it was too late…..

The door had swung to the side, revealing both Chris who looked surprised to see her standing there and….there was her Captain, sitting comfortably behind his desk, looking at her through his smokey sunglasses. He didn't show any signs of looking happy or dismayed to see her…..it was obviously hard to tell. Jill could feel her heart stop at the sight of the two men, but then it had started up the same pounding pattern signalling deep embarrassment.

"Oh Jill….hey….what brings you here?" asked Chris happily then asked in a sly voice "Are you in trouble too from Mr Grumpy over there?" he nodded his head in the direction of where Wesker was sitting.

"Ummmm….no…..I was just….ummmm errr" said Jill, stumbling for a straight answer…..could she really tell him…no tell BOTH of them her reason for her visit? She had decided in an instant….NO!

"Yes, what are you doing here, Miss Valentine? Surely you have work to do" said Wesker emotionlessly, rising from his seat.

"Geez Captain, take it easy, we haven't been busy for almost a week…" said Chris, turning to look grimly back at him but then turned towards, Jill, his face softening at the sight of her.

"Chris, I told you to watch it or face the consequences…I certainly do hope that I will not give the same lecture towards Miss Valentine…she is also here to work not goof off like someone like you" said Wesker, walking towards them a little but stopping a few metres away from behind Chris

"Oh for goodness sake, Captain, I can't believe you are talking like this about a woman, Jill's doing great at her job and you know that!" said Chris.

"I know that!" Wesker snapped "But if she wants to keep her job, like you do, then I suggest you both maintain discipline and good time management if you both want to stay here. I don't want her end up being another useless idiot who is unable to cope with pressure and then I will find myself with another big problem, if she happens to be heading towards that path, she will be of no use to me".

Jill suddenly trembled, knowing that she didn't deserve to be spoken to like that. She had not once, unlike Chris, caused any certain actions of trouble. She had always remained focus and did always try to please him…to make him see that she was worthy of being here…and possibly also worthy of his affections….no no no she couldn't think that now…..as she was feeling upset and offended. Why did he have to be so cruel at times? Especially when she had done nothing wrong right now at this moment?

"Back to work, Miss Valentine and you too Redfield" said Wesker, giving them immediate notice that they were officially dismissed.

"Sure…..whatever Captain" said Chris taking a step to walk out. As for Jill, she didn't say anything but gave into her option to run.

She spun around and ran straight back into the direction she took until she got to her office. She didn't know that she had surprised both Chris and Wesker as they watched her speed off and then the slamming of the door of her office behind her. Then Wesker sighed and went to sit behind his desk again. Chris turned to look at him, offended.

"Now look what you have done!" said Chris angrily

"What?" Wesker asked coldly

"You upset Jill, I thought that would have been obvious to you, Captain!"

"I did no such thing all I said was the truth" said Wesker, simply

"Can you hear yourself? The truth? You have got to be kidding? How can you not know that you had personally made a woman feel so low about herself! She deserves way more excluding your cold, stubborn bastard attitude" said Chris, his anger slightly rising.

Wesker was scanning over some papers containing details of a suicide case until he looked up at him, annoyed to still see him in his office.

"Are you finished, Redfield? Or are you going to continue insulting me further?" asked Wesker, calmly.

Chris sighed then said "You'll never change Captain, seriously you won't" then marched out towards the silent corridor, passing Jill's door to take the stairs to the first floor to his office.

Jill was still sitting in her bed still shaking from yesterday's event, she couldn't go back to work to face him, and it was too painful for her to even forget. It was slicing every bit of her heart like paper going through the sharp blade without mercy. She knew that she was late to work….three hours late to work but she had decided that she wouldn't go in until tomorrow…or even better until next week on Monday. Today she was going to allow time to herself….indulge in doing some shopping…..hell what would she want to buy?

As she was thinking of her day out away from the R.P.D. her phone from the living room started to make a loud, ringing noise. She jumped at the sound, knowing that it was…was….someone calling from the R.P.D. she had hoped it was Chris, as she really needed someone to talk to, Chris was nice and a gentlemen…at certain times…..but sometimes he was a joker and indecent around the other guys and often to her but he was overall a good and comforting friend to have around. She wished she could have felt something more for him but knew that she was hopelessly in love with Captain Wesker…..

Slowly she walked to the living room, and still shaking she took a seat on her couch. For awhile she just sat there, staring at the phone while it was continuously ringing, waiting for her to just pick up….then it stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief and dropped herself back to lie on her couch, closing her eyes. "I wish I could hate him too like Chris….but sometimes I feel that there is something there that maybe troubling him inside….maybe no one has even asked him what's wrong or…..something…" Jill was saying to herself.

Again the phone started to ring and straightaway Jill rose up but froze not daring herself to answer it. For half an hour, it just carried on ringing but this time not stopping like the first time it did. But Jill quickly changed her mind and decided to be brave, despite feeling nauseous.

"Why can't they leave me alone?" she groaned and so reluctantly she took hold of the receiver and raised it up stopping its continuous ringing. She placed it against her ear, hoping to listen to the other end of the line….the person who had been trying to call her…..but there was only silence.

"Hello?" she said shakily

"Miss Valentine?" said that familiar, stern masculine voice

"Ummm….hello Captain…." said Jill, softly

"You're late to work Miss Valentine…." said Wesker

"I err…..I….I know sir….I just…." said Jill, her voice still not steady, Wesker did however detect that something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Wesker asked her calmly

"Ummmm…errr…..not really….." said Jill

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her again in that same calm tone

" Ummm….no…..not really…." said Jill, shocked to hear that he was offering to listen…..but why did he care? Like Chris mentioned to her before, he only cared about himself. But she wanted to tell him on what was on her mind….centred around her growing feelings for him…..but right now she knew that she was not in the mood….the time was definitely not right.

"Errr…..sir…..I just….just…..errrr…." Jill knew that she was getting close to tears, it was evident enough in her voice and pretty much Wesker noticed her tone too.

"Jill…..can't you tell me?" he asked, almost sounding like he was concerned but she refused that thought in her mind.

"No…..I can't…..just….just leave me alone!" she said and slammed the receiver down. Jill placed her face in her hands and started to cry. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind…..she wanted to just escape this place….away from the city…..away from it all…away from….him especially…but somewhere within her heart…she felt a little urge of hope to just wait patiently…..she couldn't do that…could she?

_Two hours later…._

She took half an hour in the shower, letting the warm flow of the water coat every part of her body. Her mind starting to sooth as she thought about what she was going to do for the day, she wasn't going to let the thought of him ruin it, she already had enough of him yesterday now today it was all about her. She dressed herself in a strapless black cooperate dress that flowed lovelier and gently down to her knees, she had wrapped a small white leather belt around her slim waist and slipped on a pair of strappy black heels, that were almost worn out and looking rather unattractive but it was still acceptable to wear. Her brown soft hair had grown a bit longer, as she took noticed while brushing it softly to smooth the bunched up curls and edges, it wasn't close to being perfect so she then reached for her hair straightener, plugging it in and adjusting the temperature to 80°C, she waited until the plates were at a good medium heat. Suddenly the phone started to ring again from the living room but Jill was firmly determined to not march in there to pick it up.

"Leave me alone you cold hearted bastard" she muttered angrily "Why does he even care?" as she was straightening each strand of her hair patiently, although she noticed that her fingers were trembling thanks to her thinking about him too much. She was slightly cross and had the urge to slap herself on the face. She then switched off her hair straightener after she was satisfied with her hair looking tidy and nice as always, then made her way towards her bedroom, grabbing her lace clutch purse that was sitting on the drawer next to her unmade double bed. She swung it onto her right shoulder and left the room.

The phone had rung three or four times before she was fully ready to head out towards the front door. With a sigh and deep pounding in her heart, she reached for the door, roughly opening it to one side and stepped out into the warm, gentle breeze morning. She slammed the door tightly shut to her little house and walked down the steps. She took a deep, slow breath and then raised her hand stopping a taxi that was just driving by along her street.

It was perfect timing as she walked to the side of the road and the driver had just stopped in front of her. She swung the passenger door open and climbed inside the taxi, swinging her purse around so that it was in front of her. She closed the door to her side and smiled at the driver.

"So where to lovely Miss?" said the kind elderly driver who smiled back at her.

"To the Mall please, sir?" Jill said politely still smiling at him.

"Very well Ma'am the Raccoon City Mall it is then" he said and the taxi was slowly accelerating forward, taking the route to where Jill wanted to go.

By the time, the taxi pulled up along the front of the Raccoon City mall, she handed $5.20 to pay him and he thanked her kindly and wished her to have a pleasant day. Jill hopped out of the taxi, waved to the driver, closing the door behind her as she looked at the building and walked to the entrance.

The mall wasn't crowded, only a few people coming to and from shopping outlets on either side of her, she looked up and saw people walking to and from shops too on the floor above. She sighed not knowing why she chose to come here or what she was going to buy. She looked down to glance at her feet, being surrounded by worn out black leather material of her high heeled shoes.

She sighed, noting down that she could definitely use a new pair of shoes. She walked further down along the polished white marble floor, entering into a shoe store.

"Hello there Miss, welcome!" said a red-haired middle aged woman who was standing behind the counter, near the computerized register.

"Err…hi there" said Jill nervously as she walked right inside, standing almost in the middle of the store.

"You having a good day?" the woman asked her

"Almost….hehehe it's been a long day….probably might need to have a good sleep afterwards…." said Jill.

"Oh you'll be fine, honey, it's early, so there's still enough time to enjoy the day, but anyway feel free to look around" said the woman cheerfully.

Jill had wandered around the store for awhile until she up picked a pair of blue velvety heels then went to take a seat to try them on, she slipped off her almost tattered heels, the new heels it fitted perfectly and so she stood up and began to walk with them on slowly.

"They look nice on you, honey" said the woman as she heard the sound of Jill's heels clicking along the polished wooden floor.

"Thank you" said Jill slightly and she did a little twirl, the air capturing the edges of her black dress in a graceful swift.

"Would you like to buy them?" asked the woman who was filing her nails

"Well they are alright…but hmmm I guess they don't match the dress I am wearing…." said Jill, as she walked back to the seat and slipped them off. She rubbed the heels of her feet slightly and sighed.

"Hmmm perhaps I could help…." offered the woman, who removed herself from behind the counter and walking towards her

"Yes I would like that…..it's just that I am not that sort of girl who knows how to buy a pair good looking shoes…." Jill admitted with a shaky laugh

"Ahhh impressing a man of yours are we?" the woman smiled slyly….dangerously

"Errr hehehe…..no it's just that these shoes" Jill picked up her old heels "Are the only ones I've had, my friend from high school, Sophia, bought me these pair of shoes…..she used to mock me quite a lot, always referring to me as a tomboy…..I just wasn't into fashion, shoes or glitzy dresses like she was hehehe….I've had this pair for five years…she gave it to me for my 18th birthday".

"Oh I see….well…" said the woman as she extended her hand for Jill to give her the old worn out heels. The woman examined it carefully looking at all the sides "Mmmm….it does look like you could use a new pair". The woman scanned around at all the pair of shoes displayed from the top to bottom shelves.

"Hmm I think I might just know the pair of shoes you need" the woman announced happily while clapping her hands excitedly, she walked in a quite fast pace to a pair of silver heels that was displayed on a small round table that was covered all around in a long black silk material right at the front near the entrance to the store...the sides all sparkling like tiny clear crystals from a diamond necklace. Jill hadn't take notice of it when she walked in, as she had ducked her head low with a slight headache...wondering why she was heading there first to get a new pair of shoes...she had originally planned to purchase a pair right after a good cappuccino and a bacon and egg with cheese bagel at the usual cafe she visited most of the time when she needed to get away from the guys including Wesker of the R.P.D. Her eyes widened at the sight at those lovely dazzling pair that it couldn't stop sparkling as the lights from above shone on them. The woman picked up the silver heels and came back to her holding them in front of her with a wide smile.

"The luminous silver heels, I call them" she said proudly "I am surprised that no lady has ever thought of purchasing these heels, I mean they are every girls dream to prance around in...but oh well I guess they aren't they have been on display for five months...I had thought about buying this pair for my daughter but she simply didn't like them"

Jill had thought the same thing? Why didn't women including that woman's daughter, who came into the store as much as she buy these elegant heels the first day it was on display? Despite the fact that she wasn't much into wearing heels but hard, heavy boots to work (Since she had no choice, as it was in Wesker's words 'looking your very best') but she couldn't help but admire that breathtaking sparkling pair. The woman eagerly extended her hands towards her, wanting her to take them.

"Go on my dear, try them on" she nodded encouragingly

Jill nodded in delight as she told hold of the rare heels, slipping them on carefully, it indeed fit her perfectly.

"Excellent! And so it fits on the mysterious Cinderella!" she cried happily

Jill blushed at her words but gave her a soft kind look of gratitude. She then rose up and began to walk to and back, making those steady clomping sounds on the wooden floor. The woman nodded in huge approval.

"You indeed suit them my dear" said the woman sighing at the sight of her in those heels "Oh if only I could be your age..."

"Aww thank you so much Ma'am, they are a wonderful pair of shoes, I like them very much" said Jill confidently and she twirled once again.

"Would like them?" asked the woman

Jill looked down to glance at the heels that sparkled magnificently on her feet. For awhile she thought about taking them...whether it was right do or not but then she remembered that she had considered this day out all about her. She was not going to get anything or anyone stress her out...for awhile she just wanted to breathe and rethink things over before heading back to work next week.

"Yes I would like to take them thank you" said Jill with a wide grin, she felt her heart leaping with joy.

"Great! Just let me scan the tag first...so I can see the price" said the woman as Jill went to take a seat again to slip the silver heels off to hand them over to the woman. When the woman had taken hold of them, she walked back to the counter, pulling out a device that had a bright red light, which made a light quick beeping sound. Jill didn't bother to put on her old heels, but taking hold of them in her hands and walking barefoot to the counter.

"I am going to give you a low price for these shoes, since you are a new customer to my fabulous store" said the woman as she looked at her with an approving smile. Jill had reached into her purse to gather some cash and looked taken aback by what she had just said.

"Oh ummm...you don't need to do that...I don't mind paying the full price-"said Jill but was cut off

"Nonsense my dear it's no trouble at all, and I insist, I often do that to new customers, well depending if they are nice or not hehehe" said the woman, swaying her hand to signal that she didn't mind giving her those silver heels at an affordable price.

"Well ummm...thank you" said Jill "I am very grateful of that offer"

"You are welcome my dear, the original price was $300 but as I had just said I will offer it to you for $100" said the woman

"No problem" said Jill "I accept" and she gave the woman the correct amount of cash.

"Excellent my dear, thank you very much" said the woman "The shoes are now yours" she keyed in the amount, Jill gave her and the register accepted it, automatically opening up to allow her to place the money inside. Jill took hold of the shoes and carefully slipped them on again.

"Great, now I finally have a pair of good shoes" Jill announced with satisfaction

The woman looked over to see that she had on the shoes again "Perfect my dear, now you look absolutely gorgeous".

"Thank you for your help, and for making my day pleasant so far...I really appreciate that" said Jill. The woman saw that Jill's old pair of high heels were next to her on the ground.

"I'll take those shoes, you won't need them anymore, I'll get rid of them for you" offered the woman kindly.

"Oh really?" asked Jill, surprised "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am absolutely sure" said the woman as she smiled warmly at Jill, who gave her old heels to the woman.

"I guess I should be going now...but thank you so much for your time helping me find the right shoes...I mean the perfect shoes to prance around in as you said hehehe" said Jill smiling widely.

"You're welcome my dear...my name's Valerie" she said holding out her hand and Jill shook it with a polite shake.

"I'll drop in to see you again some time soon and my name's Jillian...but just call me Jill" said Jill "Have a good day, Valerie" then proceeded to walk out of the store swinging her purse onto her shoulder.

"See you later my dear, Jill, it was wonderful meeting you, you are actually the first customer that has ever talked to me personally, I mean I do talk with customers but they keep their conversations brief and straight to business...so overall I am just serving them and off they go hehehe but you have a lovely day too" said Valerie

"Don't worry, the next time I come here I won't ignore you, bye" said Jill and with a small wave she walked proudly out of the store in her new silver heels. She glanced down at her feet for a moment, admiring the sparkling beauty...glowing perfectly against her white soft skin.

"A nice start to the day" she thought "Hmm that reminds me, I hadn't gotten around to buying new shoes in awhile but since I found the perfect time to get away from work...well I am relieved...maybe it won't be so bad if I bought another pair another time".

For the rest of her day, Jill spent her time wondering to different stores, besides having her usual bagel and coffee combo at the cafe. She ended up purchasing quite a lot of items after feeling good on buying her now favourite heels. By 2:00pm in the afternoon, she had grown exhausted of wondering around and heading back into the direction of the stores she recently just visited, even though the excitement of shopping was still bursting within her.

She caught the bus back home...she had gotten off at a stop about five houses away from hers, as she was walking along the footpath carrying five glossy handbags ranging from pink, ocean blue, black, gold colours in both hands, she suddenly saw a car that was parked almost near her house, at first she had mistaken it to be for someone next door but when she walked a bit closer...

It was parked indeed right in front of her house and when she glanced at the front door...there was a tall, muscular figure with blond hair combed neatly and sunglasses covering his eyes, standing in front of it, knocking with a firm but polite knock.

"No" she thought...it was none other than her Captain...Albert Wesker.

"I can't see him now" she thought again "I don't want him to give me another lecture of lateness...it's ridiculous".

Luckily he did not glance in the direction of where she was coming from so Jill immediately ran across the road and hid behind a building that was almost close to her home but poked her head out to take a peek at him. Her heart was starting to pound in that same familiar pattern as she was scared and strangely excited to see him.

For ten minutes, her Captain was standing outside the door until she heard him faintly sighing and finally he turned around to head back towards his luxurious, glossy silver car.

Jill was unsure of his expression as he didn't look either disappointed or glad that she was not home. She then saw him opening the passenger door and leaning over to retrieve an envelope that was sitting above the steering wheel. He pulled himself out, closing the passenger door and walked up to the steps and kneeling down slightly he placed it on the ground.

He then pulled himself out and walked over to the driver's side. By the time, he switched on the engine, he swiftly turned the car around in a graceful spin and accelerated forward to head back home or back to the station...Jill didn't know.

Jill was able to breath out a sigh of relief as she pulled herself away from her hiding place. She was shaking as she was walking towards her house...she was left confused but wondering on what brought Captain Wesker around to see her...ugh probably just to tell her to either come to work or get fired on the spot...or maybe to fix up another Chris-related problem – meaning sort out another stack of files. By the time she got to the front steps, she saw the envelope, just waiting to be picked up from her. So she did, it had her full name written on the front in very elegant masculine writing.

She looked up to see the clear, sunny skies turning from gold to a pale orange and sighed, wanting to know if she wanted to open the envelope or not. She had gotten her house keys from her purse, placing it inside the lock and turning it twice until the door was easy for her to open. She turned the knob and stepped inside of her fully warm house then closed the door, locking it as she was not in the mood for visitors...especially him again. At least the soothing, warm atmosphere of her house brought some comfort that was what she was grateful for in that short while...

_**Thursday**_

Originally Jill had decided to see Chris on Wednesday but was afraid that she might bump into her Captain...which reminded her that she still did not read the letter he sent to her yesterday afternoon, it was placed inside her drawer, stubbornly ignoring it but treating it as though it was just another document from her Captain's strictly confidential files. Though she was annoyed of herself for hiding like a depressed coward so with a deep breath of bravery she picked up the phone and dialled the main number with a hope that Chris will answer the call.

"Hello?" Jill relaxed as she immediately recognized the tone of Chris

"Hey Chris" said Jill nervously

"HEY, finally I hear from you buddy, I know it's been a short while but still it's good to hear from you, how are you by the way?" asked Chris happily

"I did arrange to come and see you yesterday but ummm...well...errr...I chose not to" said Jill

"Let me guess, does it have anything to do with Wesker?" asked Chris, she detected that he sounded irritated when he mentioned the Captain.

"Yes Chris...I mean it's quite complicated for me to say...but he was very mean to me" said Jill

"Yeah, I can understand that Jill, he had no right to get angry with you...geez I don't know what that guy's problem is...heh probably he never had a girlfriend all his life...living in that dark, lonesome mansion of his...no wonder he has no friends...his attitude is really starting to bore me" said Chris

"I guess so..." said Jill "Was he errr...mad with me that I didn't come into work two days ago?"

"No, he wasn't bothered about it at all...at least that's what I think from the way he was acting so _busy_ with upcoming files of cases that needed to be checked through and stuff yesterday and the day before...you know that guy, Jill, he never shows his sensitive side...you know why he is too damn cold and stubborn to even express himself..." said Chris

"Oh yes...right..." said Jill "Are you guys busy down at the station today?"

"No, some of the guys are having a long lunch break in the cafeteria and as for Old Mr Grumpy, he's out at a meeting somewhere in the city" said Chris

"Great, I'll come by and meet with you today" said Jill "Well I am tired of locking myself here hehehe kind of need to get away for awhile, but I guess seeing you and the others would be enough" said Jill

"Excellent, that's the brave Jill I know, see you in a few minutes" said Chris

"Ok see you then" she replied and placed the receiver down.

In ten minutes she was ready dressing herself in that same strapless black dress with the white leather belt and her silver high heels. She thought at first that she looked a bit overdressed that she could have put on a plain t-shirt and dark blue jeans but she had no time to changer her attire. By the time she walked out of her home, closing the door behind her and walking down the steps, a shiny, silver car had pulled up right in front of her along the side of the footpath...

Jill glanced down, suddenly recognizing the car...and the person driving it.

"Going somewhere Miss Valentine?" asked that familiar and strangely seductive tone of voice

Jill looked over to see that it was Wesker who was in his S.T.A.R.S uniform and wearing the dark sunglasses as usual...the sight of him was irresistibly tempting to her...

Jill's heart had stopped for a few seconds, shocked to be caught on her way out to meet with Chris at the station...there was no way she was going to escape this time...she had to face him no matter how scared she was feeling.

"Errr...good day Captain" she said in a small voice

"Hello Jill" said Wesker "I hope you weren't planning to run away dressed like that"

"I'm not" said Jill "I was just...errr going for a walk..."

"A walk huh? To where may I ask?" he said as he opened the door of his car to get out, closing it as he did so and walked around the front of it to step onto the footpath.

"Errr...yes sir I feel like I could use a good walk today...I am not going anywhere in particular..." said Jill, feeling herself trembling deeply within as she staggered backwards a bit to her front door. However Wesker noticed that she was frightened of his presence, which caused him to be concerned as did not want that from her, he just wanted to talk with her, like a normal person would.

"Jill you are walking back to your house, that's not going for a walk" said Wesker as he proceeded to walk forward to her.

"Ummm...I think I just realized that I don't want to now...I mean I think I left something in the house..." said Jill, almost ready to panic and proceeded to walking backwards to the steps.

"You know, you are not that good at lying Jill, tell me why you are going back into the house?" asked Wesker as he still continued to walk forward to her.

"I've already told you that sir" said Jill "I've left something in there"

"Did you really or are you hiding from me?" said Wesker, smirking "I don't like pretty girls who hide".

He considered her pretty? Jill thought for a second but was confused of the fact that he was being nice to her all of a sudden...why now?

"What?" she asked, clearly lost

"You heard me Jill, answer the question" said Wesker calmly. Jill by then had her back pressed firmly against her front door, still staring at him, confused and intimidated by his tall, muscular presence over towering her, not daring to let her go. Jill gulped as he came close enough to her and placed both of his gloved hands on either side of her against the front door as well and pressing his body a bit closer to hers.

"I've finally caught hold of you, Jill" said Wesker "I have to be honest, it's been quite depressing for me not seeing a sight of you or hearing your lovely voice along the corridors back at the station... it has caused me to miss you very much"

Jill decided to keep silent, not daring to believe any word of it. Wesker looked down to see her shoes and grinned to indicate immediate approval.

"Hmmm what fine shoes you have there, Jill, I see they are brand new and I shall be glad that I am first to see them..." he said, smiling playfully "It indeed matches the colour of my car". Jill glanced over to see that it was almost the same colour type: her shoes and his car...did it mean something?

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked seductively "Or shall I open the door for you myself?"

"No...ummm I'll err...let us in..." said Jill nervously as she turned around to gather her keys from her purse "Ummm can I ask why you want to come in?"

"To talk to you Jill...you know I have tried calling you a few times...but you don't pick up and now here I find you trying to escape...from me..." said Wesker, as leaned closer to press his tempting lips against her ear "I am not going to hurt you Jill...having a simple, decent conversation is all I want from you...if you'll let me but I will understand if this is not the right time...but you have to understand that I do have the right to speak with you...tell me what is going on in that little head of yours".

Jill was shocked even more to hear him clearly that he was willing to speak with her, she didn't want this opportunity to go to waste. But hearing an apology for that incident would be the first thing she would want to hear from him.

"Tell me if this is a dream?" she asked once she unlocked the door, opening it and they both stepped inside. Wesker closed the door behind him.

He chuckled at her words but gave no reply.

She was shaking badly and wanted to just lie down for awhile but with him around...she knew it would be difficult to try and who knows on what he might do if he were tempted to...to...

Jill suddenly felt his gloved hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently.

"Relax my dear...just relax...I told you I am not going to hurt you, would you like to sit down?" Wesker asked her calmly as he guided forward to the living room. Jill only nodded.

They both took a seat on the couch when they came by, though Jill sat a little further away from him, not daring herself to look at him. Wesker was a little hurt that she was avoiding him again as he studied her withdrawal figure, desperately plotting to run away. He watched her carefully...fiddling with her fingers. He had to make her feel comfortable somehow...

"Jill, come and sit closer to me" said Wesker

Jill didn't say anything and for awhile, together they sat there in the almost dark room, silent as the night. Then Wesker heard Jill sigh as he was glancing at a picture of her in her teenage years from Raccoon College that was displayed in a black wooden frame above the TV.

"Hmm yes a pretty girl indeed..." thought Wesker.

Then he heard shifting and Wesker looked over to see that Jill was looking at him with soft bravery clearly seen in her light blue eyes...they sparkled a bit like sapphires. She was moving herself closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her small to bring her more closely to him. He was grateful that she didn't resist or flinch away.

Jill had her head down, wondering if she had made the right choice to bring herself personally up close to her boss...who was a lot older than him...but she admitted to herself one time that at least he was serious about his work and was a modest and decent individual despite being him bitterly cold towards the guys and her. If he had shown a bit of a nice quality to his character when she first met him, she would have considered him as a close friend like Chris...oh dear...she was suppose to be meeting him...half an hour ago...she wondered if he was still waiting for her still at the station...unfortunately that was not going to happen now that his nemesis was right there, next to her...whom she had been hopelessly in love with.

"Jill...please look at me" said Wesker softly as he took hold of her chin with his forefinger and thumb tilting her head up to make her look at him. He had his sunglasses on but she knew he was watching her intently.

"I know what I said to you that day was absolutely unacceptable...I sincerely do apologize for that...that was not professional of me to get angry with you...of course I do regret that and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" said Wesker.

"Of course Captain...I accept that" said Jill softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I suppose I should apologize for hanging up on you the day after I was too upset to speak with you because I liked you too much." Jill suddenly realized that she had revealed her feelings for him directly towards him...oh how she wanted to die right now...

"I don't think you need to apologize, Jill you had every right to be angry with me...and you like me?" asked Wesker with a seductive smile.

"Well...errr...more than liking you as my Captain...please don't get offended...I errr..." Jill blushed.

For a reply, Wesker leaned forward and gently pressed his tempting lips against hers, wanting to begin their first kiss. Jill eagerly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. Their kiss was filled with soft longing and passion when she pulled him closer but causing the two to fall slowly back down on the couch. Wesker had cleverly pulled a bit of her dress up while kissing her but stopped when he reached her firm, smooth thighs...in fact as he glided his hands lightly along her legs, they were indeed soft. His hands had encircled both of her ankles, taking hold of them and spreading her legs apart so he could pull himself between them but before he could he pulled his lips away from hers. Jill was sure that she was feeling a deep passion within her...it almost reached the point of being uncontrollable...urging her to pull him down and take his shirt off so that she could feel his well toned and defined chest.

"I feel the same way about you, my beautiful dear" he said seductively.

He still had hold of her ankles, gliding his lips along them, pressing them softly to give them light kisses, he even kissed the silver heels, which she forgot she still had on but didn't want to take them off. She giggled as she watched him giving a few more kisses till he moved himself up to level his face with hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels touching the back sides of his heavy black boots.

"Luminous silver heels" she said with a little laugh "I take it you like them"

"Mmmmm..." is what Wesker only said as he leaned closer to inhale the sweet, summer fragrance coming from her neck, he gave a few more gentle kisses until he sucked on it slowly and hungrily causing Jill to moan with desire. She was lightly brushing his silver blond hair, getting lost in her thoughts of him...

_Five hours later..._

Wesker heard the sound of Jill's phone ringing from the living room and so reluctantly he rose from the bed, leaving Jill, draped in the white sheets, he chuckled as he scanned his eyes down further to see that she was still wearing those heels...his now favourite heels...he picked up a sheet that was on the floor and wrapped it around him and proceeded to make his way there...irritation was set in his mind as he was having a good sleep, with the girl he loved resting tenderly in his arms...now whoever was ringing for her he wanted to kill for spoiling this wonderful moment.

..._fifteen minutes later..._

Jill woke up, faintly hearing Wesker's voice in the living room, talking somewhat on the phone

"Oh I could get her for you but I am afraid she is indisposed at the moment...what?...I did not hurt her Chris...no need to think heroically it's not like she's in any danger from me...she's perfectly fine...more than fine I have to say...don't be silly Chris...why would I have drugs involved so that I could easily seduce her...how pathetically ridiculous of you to think so badly for your friend..."

Jill sighed knowing that Chris was overprotective of her, which caused her to be irritated with him as well. She slowly rose up, wrapping another sheet over her body. When she walked to meet with Wesker, she chuckled as she heard the clomp clomp sound of her heels against the polished wooden floor...she still had them on...

When she made her presence known, Wesker snapped his around to see her standing there so temptingly in a white sheet and her heels. Jill gazed into his grey-blue eyes, which she found deeply mesmerizing. Wesker gestured for her to sit near him as he patted the empty spot on the couch with one hand while holding the receiver with the other. Jill enthusiastically went to take her place next to him...she lay back on the couch, resting her feet against his strong shoulder. Wesker wrapped an arm around her ankles, gliding his fingers against her soft white skin and the smooth grainy material of her heels.

"Sure I'll tell her... if I remember...no...no...goodbye Chris..." said Wesker but Jill could have sworn that Chris was not done speaking with him as she faintly heard him say "Now you listen here, you fucking bastard-" but was cut off when Wesker placed the receiver down firmly and looked over to smile at Jill.

"Hello my love" he said proudly

"Hi Captain" she said, slowly finding her confidence to be comfortable around him.

"Jill you know my name" he said "I believe it's fine with me if you give me my name"

"Ok...Albert" she grinned mischievously

"Thank you" said Wesker

"I love you" she said, smiling widely

"I love you too, Jill" he said. Jill moved her feet away from his shoulder so that she could kiss him. They shared a few more kisses until Jill rested her head on his chest, the warm manly smell overly inviting to her...he had his arms around her, kissing her hair, inhaling the sweet strawberry shampoo coming from it.

"Jill do you mind if I took out to dinner tonight?" Wesker asked

Jill looked up straightaway to gaze into his eyes, eagerly nodding in approval "Sure Captain...I mean Albert...I would love for you to take me out".

"Under one condition though?" he said

"What is that?"

"That you wear my favourite heels" he grinned

Jill slapped him playfully on the chest but he pulled her forward for a long, intoxicating kiss.

"I should wear them whenever you come by to see me" she said, as they were both in his car, driving to a sophisticated and posh restaurant in the city.

Wesker laughed and when they had stopped at a red light, he placed a gloved hand on her thigh.

"No other woman is going to attract my attention wearing those heels except you my dear, you suit them perfectly" he said with a gentle smile

Jill returned his smile with one of her own, knowing that she was going to have a pleasant night wearing the luminous silver heels...they gleamed with total satisfaction just like the smile on her face.

**THE END**

**Note: Well this is my second story, I repeat go easy on me...I don't care if you don't like it or not...this is my story...so please no suggestions for me to make improvements for my next story, I write what I want to write thank you very much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story :)  
><strong>


End file.
